


Just keep swimming

by Tabata



Series: Run! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Il piano era molto semplice: sassolini, acqua torbida, sacchetto di plastica, mare aperto, libertà. Non ci voleva un delfino per metterlo in pratica.





	Just keep swimming

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: in fuga

Il piano era molto semplice. Uno, bloccare il filtro automatico dell'acquario mediante l'uso di sassolini. Due, attendere che l'acqua dentro la vasca si sporcasse al punto da dover essere necessariamente cambiata. Tre, farsi mettere in un sacchetto di plastica durante la pulizia. Quattro, saltellare fino a raggiungere la finestra, quindi gettarsi in mare ed essere finalmente libero.

Pinna Gialla – un nome da tonno che non si era scelto ma che aveva deciso di fare proprio in quanto gli conferiva un'importanza che altrimenti, come pesce rosso, non avrebbe mai avuto – sapeva che questo piano poteva funzionare perché lo aveva visto fare in un film. La sua vasca si trovava proprio davanti al televisore, perciò aveva appreso tutti i dettagli del piano alla perfezione.

La parte più difficile, in realtà, era stata superare il problema della sua mancanza di memoria a breve termine che gli faceva dimenticare le cose non appena le pensava. Aveva dovuto inventarsi un complicato sistema di sassolini colorati – quelli che ogni tanto trovava sul fondo – che ogni mattina riuscisse in qualche modo a ricordargli cosa aveva pensato il giorno prima, in modo da poter finalmente consegnare il piano alla memoria a lungo termine dove sarebbe rimasto per sempre, com'era successo per altri ricordi più vecchi.

Inoltre, poiché non aveva la fortuna (o la sfortuna) di condividere la vasca con qualcuno, non volendo considerare lo scheletro in plastica che si sollevava seduto ogni dieci minuti come facente parte della categoria, aveva dovuto pensare personalmente a sputare uno per uno i sassolini all'interno del sistema di pulizia, stando attendo a non farsi notare. Era stato un lavoro lento e faticoso, a completare il quale aveva impiegato più di un mese, rischiando contemporaneamente sia che la sua padrona cambiasse posizione alla vasca – d'altronde era già successo – rendendo vano l'intero piano (perché buttarsi dalla finestra che dava sul cortile interno sarebbe stato quantomeno da deficienti) sia che la sua vita giungesse alla sua naturale conclusione prima che fosse riuscito a guadagnarsi la libertà, in quanto era un pesce rosso e non aveva grandi aspettative di vita.

In effetti i primi due tentativi non erano andati granché bene. La prima volta non aveva calcolato il considerevole sforzo fisico che era necessario a sputare i sassi all'interno del filtro. Non era più un pesce giovane e questo aveva reso le cose più complicate, costringendolo a riposarsi ogni due o tre lanci, perciò aveva deciso di rimandare e prendersi un po' di tempo per allenarsi. La seconda volta, fisicamente pronto, si era poi reso conto con grande disappunto, che stava sputando i sassolini nel posto sbagliato e perciò tutti i suoi sforzi non stavano sortendo alcun effetto. Il terzo tentativo sembrava essere quello fortunato e stava andando benissimo. Nelle ultime tre settimane aveva lanciato nel filtro una quantità di sassolini sufficiente e l'acqua aveva iniziato ad intorbidirsi. Infatti, ora a stento riusciva a vedere al di là del vetro. Si stava perdendo interi episodi dei suoi programmi preferiti, ma ne valeva la pena per essere libero.

La donna che si occupava di lui, che aveva capito essere la madre della bambina a cui era stato regalato, si accorse di quello che stava succedendo tre giorni dopo e Pinna Gialla lo capì perché cacciò un urlo che fece rintronare tutto l'acquario. Perfino lo scheletro si sollevò prima del tempo, colpito dall'onda sonica provocata da quella voce. Ma Pinna Gialla era pronto. Con un colpo di coda raggiunse l'unico punto del vetro che era ancora pulito per controllare la situazione e quindi ripassò mentalmente il piano: sassolini, acqua torbida, sacchetto di plastica, mare aperto, libertà. Non ci voleva un delfino per metterlo in pratica.

Come previsto, la donna recuperò un sacchetto di plastica, poi recuperò Pinna Gialla con il retino e ce lo mise dentro, lasciandolo temporaneamente sul tavolo vicino all'acquario, che era proprio sotto la finestra. Per un attimo il pesce ricordò di quando era arrivato in questa casa, trasportato in un sacchetto molto simile; era uno dei pochi ricordi, appunto, che erano diventati ormai parte di lui. Provò un inaspettato momento di tristezza per tutto ciò che stava abbandonando, ma poi scosse la testa e si disse che stava andando in un posto migliore e che, per quanto care fossero state le persone della casa e per quanto bene si fossero prese cura di lui, lui era un pesce e doveva essere libero.

Con rinnovata determinazione, si guardò bene intorno per capire come procedere. La finestra distava soltanto quattro o cinque saltelli e, una volta raggiunto il davanzale, calcolò che ce ne sarebbero voluti un altro paio per buttarsi in mare. Un gioco da ragazzi, veramente. Provò un paio di saltelli sul posto per vedere se era pronto e quando tutto il sacchetto si sollevò con lui spostandosi un pochino, provò un tale moto di gioia che fece un giro su stesso per celebrare. Sei, sette saltelli al massimo e sarebbe stato libero. Avrebbe potuto andare dove voleva, visitare ogni angolo di mare e magari perfino andare a trovare quella zia di cui sua madre, al negozio di animali, parlava sempre. Non aveva idea di come arrivare a casa sua, naturalmente, ma avrebbe chiesto indicazioni: il mare era grande e pieno di pesci, qualcuno lo avrebbe certamente aiutato. 

Un saltello, due saltelli, si stava muovendo. Tre, quattro, la meta era così vicina che poteva già sentire l'odore salmastro del mare. Cinque, sei, il davanzale era più alto di quello che gli era sembrato dalla vasca, il che presentava un problema, ma lui era un pesce pieno di risorse e trovò subito la soluzione. Saltò su un libro lì accanto e lo usò come trampolino. Sette, l'agognato davanzale. Il mare era lì a portata di mano, ad un solo salto di distanza. Pinna Gialla sentì che gli veniva da piangere per l'emozione. Finalmente! Finalmente!

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere.

Nell'impatto con la superficie dell'acqua, il sacchetto di plastica si aprì da solo, lasciandolo libero. Pinna Gialla si accorse troppo tardi del proprio errore. Era un pesce rosso – un pesce d'acqua dolce! – non un delfino, dopotutto. Al primo contatto con l'acqua salata ebbe appena il tempo di pronunciare una parola irripetibile e poi più nulla.


End file.
